As suggested by Moore's law, semiconductor technology shrinks to a smaller geometry every few years. This reduction in geometry may increase process variation, and such variation may cause larger behavior change in a given circuit.
Timing analysis is an important verification step for modern integrated circuit design, as it provides assurance that a design remains consistent even with process variation and corresponding behavior change. Often a result in timing analysis verification indicates a failure in timing, requiring a redesign of the circuit.